kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2018
01:04-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-31 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-11 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-47 /me sits on his couch 01:15-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:15-59 Hello o/ 01:16-13 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:16-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:16-56 hey 01:17-05 Is Julie here? 01:17-32 ??? 01:17-36 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:17-51 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:18-45 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 01:19-15 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:19-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 01:28-42 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:29-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 01:30-56 /me waits 01:32-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:28-01 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 03:28-47 You know, back in 6th grade, before I knew what feminism was, I had to take Tech, and absolutely hated it. I had heard that it used to be that only boys would take tech, and girls would take FACS, so I asked my parents why it changed, and they said “feminism”. And they explained the concept. Right then and there, I decided to hate feminists. 03:29-34 Why? 03:29-39 :/ 03:29-40 Seriously, I’d rather people be sexist than feminist. Fight me. 03:30-02 I mean, women have the right to support and empower themselves as women, but they dont need to go too far 03:30-06 Tech is like, building stuff, and FACS is cooking and sewing. 03:30-15 Ok, sexist is just plain disrespectful. I hate sexist people. 03:30-23 I don’t. 03:30-31 They've made some really inappropriate comments to others. And its wrong. 03:30-38 I pretty much draw the line when they need to start putting down/belittling/weakening men to make themselves look better. At that point, it is sexism, just sexism against men. 03:30-44 Exactly!! 03:30-50 Sussettey, I don't think you're using the term "sexism" correctly, I should say. 03:30-58 Sexism is not the male equivalent of feminism. 03:31-00 That’s exactly why I hate Teen Beach 2. 03:31-05 I know... 03:31-07 I hate sexist people. Period. 03:31-23 ^ 03:31-25 Sexism is judging someone for their gender; men can be sexist to women, women can be sexist to men. So I don't agree with supporting "sexism". 03:31-46 Like the bad kind of feminism you've been talking about is in and of itself sexism. 03:31-56 I will not deal with sexist people. I respect men, if they respect women. 03:32-08 Yepp 03:32-18 But like, my friend said that her gym teacher was sexist against women, and so the girls had to do less work, and I got so jealous. 03:32-54 That is just absurd. 03:33-09 I don’t care if people talk down to me, just make things the way they were in schools... 03:33-19 Lol. In that specific situation I would probably prefer to be a girl, because I'm a lazy SOB, but not everyone feels that way. Some people would prefer to have the opportunity to try harder. 03:33-32 ^^^ 03:33-42 Yeah, I know lol. 03:33-55 rip 03:33-59 rip? 03:34-08 Like I would totally take advantage of not having to do work, but that is not fair 03:34-30 Sure it’s fair. It kinda makes sense. Scientifically. 03:34-52 I am lazy, but I think that everybody should be able to be equally lazy 03:34-53 Well, pretty much feminism has gone too far and turned into sexism. 03:35-04 @Popstar Yeah pretty much lol. 03:35-19 For example: if boys have to do 30 push-ups, girls have to do 20-25 push-ups. 03:35-30 That's wrong. 03:35-42 Not necessarily... 03:35-52 Like there are two types of feminists. The kind that believes in equality and the kind that is crazy. 03:35-53 Were girls being barred from doing more push-ups? 03:35-56 jeez these kids keep bragging on how they beat the nature cat characters. its old 03:35-58 Also, what I hate: a man would get arrested for putting his hands on a girl. And a girl could hit a guy and all he could do is call the police. 03:36-14 @Popstar Something similar to that happened to one of my friends recently. 03:36-17 Then again, I can’t even do one push-up, so... 03:36-20 Saf 03:36-23 Sad 03:36-26 XD rip 03:36-26 Ikr Robot 03:36-29 We are allowed to fight back if it is something bad, right Hulia? 03:36-29 His girlfriend physically assaulted him, attacking him with a plate, and he couldn't do anything about it. 03:36-30 Its not fair. 03:36-34 *julia 03:36-38 Eh 03:36-40 Yes 03:36-44 Ok 03:36-59 Welp I'm not gonna hit anyone and they better not hit me 03:37-05 Yeah, double standards. 03:37-05 And yeah, a girl could hurt a man really bad, but if the man hurt the girl, he'll get arrested. 03:37-14 Yup 03:37-22 Just because they have claims that a guy is "bigger and stronger" 03:37-34 I mean, that is true. 03:37-41 Uh, my sibling is kinda wimpy 03:37-43 Not all the time. 03:37-53 I will not hurt anyone unless they hurt me first 03:37-53 Most of the time. 03:37-56 and he is short 03:38-02 But still 03:38-26 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 03:38-33 I won’t hurt anyone, period. I can’t stand up for myself. 03:38-45 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 03:38-52 If somebody hurts me then I will definitely get them arrested. But I would expect the same thing if I hurt somebody first 03:38-56 There is a mouse in the pizza box. What do I do ;( 03:39-10 Throw it outside 03:39-12 Oh, I can fight 03:39-16 I've been in plenty 03:39-16 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 03:39-19 WASSUP GIRL? 03:39-25 YOU WANNA BRING IT OUTSIDE? 03:39-26 Also, is it really worth it? In the case of school, fighting back gets you suspended as well. 03:39-30 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 03:39-43 ~ Sussettey1 has joined the chat ~ 03:40-05 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 03:40-13 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 03:40-15 I don't fight but like I would defend myself 03:40-33 And they have to stop at some point. If not, then they will probably kill me, and then what? They’ll get arrested. 03:40-49 But, you need to have a way to defend yourself s1. Sometimes peiple get violent even if you dont wanna be 03:40-49 There’s literally no reason to fight back. 03:40-59 If somebody hits you, you gotta hit em baxk or they'll keep doing 03:41-01 I agree with julie 03:41-05 My parents always advse me 03:41-08 Um...no. 03:41-09 Its happened to them. 03:41-31 Outside of school, if somebody hits me I hit them back 03:41-42 Or you would just make it worse...also possible. 03:42-00 Still 03:42-07 Exactly. I agree with Lehcar 03:42-08 In school, if somebody hits me I report them to the teacher and get them suspended 03:42-22 If you keep letting them hit, they'll punk you. I give them a fost in the face 03:42-25 *fist 03:42-35 h a t s u n e 03:42-38 I used to get hit in school. Not anymore. I have too much rage. 03:42-45 Yeah, no, my decision would still be to endure as much as possible, and not fight back. I’m not that kind of person. 03:42-54 I don't fight in school 03:42-58 And when I'm really angry I get roared up and I hit the hardest. 03:43-08 Trust me, if I did, and escaped, then I would feel horrible about it. 03:43-20 so far I haven't got into a fight 03:43-20 sad 03:43-31 I've been in a few physicall fights. 03:43-38 I can punch people pretty hard even tho I have very little arm sstrengthen otherwise 03:43-38 But it was because they hit me first. 03:43-44 I dont hit first because it causes drama. 03:43-50 *strength 03:44-00 My anger is my stregth 03:44-04 I just don’t want to become that kind of person. Unless someone else is getting hurt, I won’t do anything. 03:44-13 sad 03:44-23 How is that sad!?!? 03:44-23 o h n o i s t i l l h a v e t o d o t h e k a r t k i n g d o m m u s i c v i d e o 03:44-46 If somebody hit me at school, I wouldn't hit th email back but I would totally get them suspended 03:45-10 Also, if you fight back, you’ll probably end up using the childish excuse of “he/she started it!” Ugh. 03:45-18 If someone hit me, i would throw up- jk thats not allowed here 03:45-38 ~ AcceledAcceled has been kicked by AcceledAcceled ~ 03:45-47 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 03:45-55 ~ Lehcar708 has been kicked by Lehcar708 ~ 03:46-01 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 03:46-45 Id say, "it aint my fault." jk ill be in detention for talking back 03:46-52 Yep 03:47-22 still s1 03:47-27 XD 03:47-43 I fight back outside of school but not in school 03:47-45 I personally think that fighting back is the first step to becoming an aggressive and unlikable person. I still wouldn’t do anything. 03:48-07 I used to get written up and sent in detention plenty of times. Its nothing knew. I was very disruptive. 03:48-14 *new 03:48-37 i reallized wiki has a settings sign :/ 03:48-37 I personally think that outside of school, not fighting back is the first step to getting mugged 03:48-43 :P 03:48-53 ikr Lehcar 03:48-59 I don’t think I’ve ever had a real detention experience (the detention teachers didn’t do their job correctly) so... 03:49-05 XD 03:49-07 I'm telling you, the people that didnt fight in my school were the TOP BULLIED KIDS. 03:49-24 They used to get hit and punched and beat up by bullies 03:49-31 I k n o w s o m e m a r t i a l a r t s 03:49-37 Okay, well, so what? I don’t care if I’m one of those people. 03:49-40 Well u had a pretty bad school julie 03:49-51 Once, I went to school and I heard kids yelling and ended up seeing some 5th grader get beat up by a 4th grader who was twice her size. 03:49-58 Her weave was snatched. 03:50-02 :{ 03:50-25 I try to not get involved if it's not my business 03:50-41 Ikr. I just watch and dont say a word. But I heard her scream for somebody to help her 03:50-50 But if u make it my business and we're not in school... 03:51-20 If you do anything then u will just be next 03:51-30 I mean, what if you were in that position? I think you should have helped her. 03:51-43 Some peeps have summer school ya know 03:51-46 XD 03:51-53 Oof rip them 03:51-56 Summer school isn’t that bad. 03:52-10 I met friends there. 03:52-30 At least it’s better than athletic camp. Everyone there is just — AGH. Thank goodness I was only there for two weeks. 03:52-47 RIP ALL SUMMER SCHOOLERS. (Does District 12 salute) 03:52-55 UM 03:53-16 SUMMER SCHOOL IS TOTALLY BORING. I HAD SUMMER SCHOOL IN 4TH GRADE AND IT WAS TORTURE. 03:53-26 :-( 03:53-34 biLITERATE. TORTUE. 03:53-38 I’m the kind of person who hates people who just go around doing whatever, like, with memes or whatever. I HATE it. 03:53-42 DO YOU KNOW HOW I ALMOST GOT PUT IN SPECIAL ED? 03:53-50 My summer school was A W E S O M E 03:54-04 Ur not really a stupid person tho Julie 03:54-12 Hey, I was in summer school in 6th, it wasn’t bad at all. We learned about classic novels. 03:54-30 it was pretty easy tbh 03:54-32 No, but my principal and teacher were telling my parents about putting me in special ed because of my behavior. 03:54-40 :p 03:54-43 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 03:54-48 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 03:54-58 They don't really do summer school that much at my school. The teachers don't care 03:55-13 I was sort of being bad in class. Whenever the teacher left I stoood on the desk and out my teacher's coffee cans on my chest and shook it in the air and told kids i had coconuts. 03:55-15 No, my mom forced me. 03:55-22 I mean, people thought I had ADHD and stuff, so... 03:56-31 Sadly, the teacher caught me on the desk because when I jumped off, I tripped and knocked my desk down and the garbage and books from it came flooding out. 03:56-45 yee, 03:56-48 oops 03:56-48 So i definitely got written up 03:56-52 ee 03:57-05 The worst thing I ever did in elementary school was be mean to this guy who went out of his way to annoy me. But I didn’t actually bully him, I just vented in my notebook and stuff. 03:57-14 Oh 03:57-25 They really don't like putting kids in summer school where I live. As a result there are a lot of kids who pass when they have no idea what they're doing 03:57-27 Well, I have poored milk down this kid's shirt for annoying me in second grade. 03:57-42 And I got sent to the office. 03:58-27 I was a monkey in school. 03:58-32 In elementary I almost got into a fight. Like, we were slapping each other, but weren't actually fighting or trying to. I was really little tho 03:59-01 The second worse thing I did was lie about two projects in third grade. I handed them in, and never told my parents that I made them up. This caused me to get into a habit of lying for half the year, and it was really stressful. I learned my lesson. 03:59-43 Once we had to survey a bunch of people for a math project and I made up everything 04:00-00 She never knew either 04:00-05 I got an A 04:00-05 Well that’s a bit different. 04:00-25 I mean, I made up two projects just because they sounded fun. 04:00-38 ~ Sussettey1 has left the chat ~ 04:00-45 ~ Sussettey1 has joined the chat ~ 04:00-52 Anyone wanna see a photo of the mouse I beat 04:00-58 No. 04:00-58 We had to survey 30 people, but I only had like 15 so I made up the rest 04:01-05 Yes. 04:01-08 Makes sense. 04:01-25 (Jk, it looks disgusting. Also, I already threw the baby out the window) 04:01-31 RIP. 04:01-47 Hopefully I kill some more mive 04:01-49 *mice 04:01-53 I May get a summer job. Not this year but probably next year. 04:02-01 I thought I would have more time to survey people but we had an assembly so I had to make stuff up 04:02-15 The two projects I made up were a miniature model of a human skull, and a model of an animal habitat using real sticks, figures, and clay. 04:02-18 I did procrastinate till the last minute to 04:02-24 Do it 04:02-35 Omg Mario 04:02-36 So cool! 04:02-40 A summer job? 04:02-56 I wanna get one next year. But I have to be 15 next year because I turned 14 after June. 04:03-01 So it's kind of my fault but not really cuz I didn't know about the assembly 04:03-11 Yeah I can use the extra cash. 04:03-27 Probably save up for a car or something. 04:03-44 Im a few years 2 young rn, but I will probably get one in the future 04:03-51 The worst part is, my parents helped with the projects. I feel bad for that. And they never found out that they were fake. 04:04-02 I'm at legal age for a job. 04:04-03 Yes! 04:04-39 If I get money, I would probably help my mom and dad with expenses. They could use the money. I'd also save some of my money for a future apartment. 04:04-39 Here in Texas, you can work at 14. But not many places hire at 14 and work hours must be limited. 04:04-45 Oh 04:04-49 But I'm not 14 I am about to be 16. 04:05-02 In NY, you have to turn 14 before June 04:05-09 Many more places hire at 16 and no work hours are limited. 04:05-12 Cool! When is your birthday? 04:05-19 WELCOME TO BARBIE PET VET 04:05-28 Idk what the law is here but I know I'm too young 04:05-28 When I am 15, am I able to work with no limited hours? 04:05-30 That is private info I prefer to keep private. 04:05-36 K! 04:06-21 Not sure when I’ll have a job. But I can safely say that I’m not looking forward to being an adult. 04:06-28 ^ 04:06-34 Being an adult is expensive 04:06-40 All the responsibilities...and I’m NOT responsible! 04:06-49 Exactly 04:06-57 So much bills, taxes, responsiblities, and having to make your own decisions. Its like a storybook. 04:07-05 Also, I think I’m really gonna miss school. 04:07-06 ??? 04:07-29 Storybooks have happy endings. Being an adult ends in death. 04:07-41 ;( 04:07-42 Death isn’t necessarily a bad ending... 04:07-55 Its sad though, 04:07-59 s1, you can just take classes with a loan. Also, school is boring. 04:08-02 o_o s1 04:08-10 That's honestly sad. 04:08-23 I really want a house from currahee club 04:08-28 i donnt feel like dying 04:08-33 also gtg bye goodnight 04:08-35 Sure, people hate school, but like, the memory of being in a classroom will be really nostalgic someday. 04:08-36 O/ 04:08-37 -_- 04:08-50 Um, 04:08-57 I see 04:09-01 I plan on going to college, but I will need to rely on student loans and scholarships 04:09-03 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 04:09-10 Which is a headache. 04:09-20 Scholarships ooonly pay tuition though. 04:09-20 Mom took loans and she's owing them thousands of dollars. 04:09-31 With loans comes interest. 04:09-34 Its better to save your own money and pay it off yourself. 04:09-41 I also plan on going to college. 04:09-43 Cuz my family doesn't have an extra 100000 lying around 04:09-46 Loans are a headache and in the end, it can be very costly. 04:09-49 And every passing year the interest goes up a certain percentage. 04:09-56 I'm pretty sure s1 wants to spend her entire life in school. 04:10-17 Sussettey, why not become a teacher? You'd do very well with a little homework.practice 04:10-26 No...I do want to move on, but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss it. 04:10-28 And, you'd never miss school! :D 04:10-49 Also, being a teacher is daily torture. No. 04:10-51 School is just boring and its hard to pay aftention. 04:10-54 *attentiom 04:10-58 I will try to rely on a job and scholarships to pay 4 college, but I will probably need some money from loans 04:11-05 Rip 04:11-11 Maybe you’ll understand when you have to graduate. 04:11-13 Be careful. You'll have a headache after. 04:11-30 Mom is owing over 50 thousand dollars. 04:11-38 Ik and I will try avoiding loans as much as possible 04:11-58 Rn I'm hoping for scholarships 04:12-05 And if you dont pay, it lowers your credit score for when you want a house, car, etc. Most people arent goin to accept low credit because it makes you look irresponsible. 04:12-29 Leaving school is like how you cry on the last day of classes on the bus, but you won’t go back to school again. 04:12-34 ..... 04:12-38 I have good grades, so I will probably get a few scholarships 04:12-39 I was relived to leave school. 04:12-43 I wish I dropped out. 04:12-46 Well then. 04:13-01 I just wanna get some ed at home and drop out of school 04:13-24 I don't cry when I leave school. I laugh 04:13-35 It’s not that I missed learning stuff, like history and math, but I just missed being in school. 04:13-35 I go to public school -_- anyone else 04:13-40 (Jk, I dint wanna drop out, but at the same time I hate school) 04:13-42 Ikr Lehcar. 04:13-44 Public! 04:13-56 Phew? 04:13-59 public schools. Ugh I hate mine 04:14-03 Homeschooled is WAAAAY better Dj! You should try askig your mom yo homeschool 04:14-14 I think both ways are pretty good. 04:14-25 But if i started with homeschool, i wouldnt have friends. 04:14-29 Public is OK in terms of being around other kids, but homeschool is so relazed 04:14-31 I'm at public school unfortunately 04:14-37 Also, I have a lot of friends in my neighborhood 04:14-46 If I was homeschooled, I’m pretty sure I would go insane. In my opinion, the ideal way to go is private. 04:14-52 ^ 04:15-07 Sometimes homescjool is like being trapped from the world if you dont travel often 04:15-14 So I agree 04:15-16 Private us e x p e n s i v e 04:15-19 ^ 04:15-19 *is 04:15-32 You still have friends, and classes, and you still leave the house for 6+ hours, but you have more work and uniforms. 04:15-33 Priavet school arent any better anyways. Kids can still get caught up in drama. 04:15-40 Ugh 04:15-45 Uniforms are BORING. 04:15-53 I'm going to be applying for a charter/magnet high school 04:15-53 And too hot and sweaty anyways 04:15-58 No they aren’t. They’re usually very nice. 04:16-04 Uniforms are easy to draw though. 04:16-04 It makes my underarms smell like rotten cheese. 04:16-09 Or an early college 04:16-33 i dont consider myself a weeaboo 04:16-39 oops 04:16-44 What? 04:16-51 :/ 04:16-52 I don’t hate public school or anything. I don’t even hate being bullied. It’s a thing you have to deal with. 04:17-03 And looks dont always have to mean discipline. You can dress respectfully and act respectful too without wearing dumb uniform. Looma dont do anything. A lot of kids who wear uniform misbehave in school. So it doesnt mean anything 04:17-15 *looks 04:17-19 Welp I hate school 04:17-39 If you say stuff like “kawaii” in the middle of English sentences, you are a weeaboo. Actually no, if you want to be Japanese. 04:17-50 I dont hate school 04:17-54 I used to wear uniform, and I used to get yanked up out of my seat almost everyday by the teacher for doing somethiny wrong. And I cannot say how do you not hate being bullied. 04:17-56 I just hate my current school tho, cuz my elementary school was great 04:18-06 I still like uniforms though. 04:18-11 Bo-ring. 04:18-16 s o k a w a i i 04:18-18 Elementary was fine 04:18-21 But borung 04:18-30 After 3rd grade, things got less interesting. 04:18-35 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:18-38 I kinda like the look of uniforms, but if its long sleeve in the summer, than N O. 04:18-41 And I was bullied throughout school and called ugly. 04:18-52 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:19-06 I was bullied. I’m fine with it. 04:19-09 Jeezus these kids 04:19-14 ..... 04:19-16 Well, my elementary school was AMAZING. I hate my middle school tho 04:19-18 Um, 04:19-23 Ok Sussettey. 04:19-26 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:19-34 I dont consider myself bullied. I just get teased :/ 04:19-41 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:19-47 Teased can be ignored. But bullied is annoying. 04:19-51 Kids will be kids. You’re not going to change that. 04:20-08 When I'm bullied, I usually end up in a fight because someone decided to put their hands on me. 04:20-14 I just call it "overly teasing" 04:20-26 Doesnt matter. Bullying isnt acceptable. 04:20-37 Its wrong. 04:20-43 There are always gonna be mean people, but you just have to deal with it. It’s not going away, no matter what happens. 04:20-50 I know that 04:20-56 But do you ever tell on them? 04:21-03 No. 04:21-06 Well, I'm a kid but I chose not to bully. I expect others to do the I 04:21-08 Sighhhh. 04:21-34 I was such a snitch in elementary school XD 04:21-38 XD 04:21-38 SAME 04:21-51 cant wait to hear a kid that says "bullying is ok" 04:21-52 Usually what happens is my parents tell on them if they find out. I’m not sure what to report and what not to report anymore. 04:21-55 JK 04:21-55 I WAS CALLED "MS. TATTLETELL." 04:22-00 Exactly dj. XD 04:22-12 "Bullying is fine. I dont see an issue with it." 04:22-18 Sad 04:22-21 Just sad. 04:22-38 I’m not saying it’s fine, but what are you gonna do? 04:22-44 I consider bullying ok if it is to me. 04:22-46 HIT EM 04:22-55 (Jk) 04:22-59 Just bully them back 04:23-13 Or tell on them. 04:23-24 Only bully back if the teachers arent doing anything about the situation 04:23-33 Because bullying is WRONG. 04:23-43 Even if it is looked at as ok. 04:23-51 Also, what do you keep saying “sad” to!? 04:23-52 It doesnt matter. Nobody should be bullying anyone. 04:23-58 Because I said sad. 04:24-00 Sad. 04:24-08 ... 04:24-11 ... 04:24-33 Anywayd 04:24-35 *Anywayd 04:24-38 Urk. 04:24-39 Also, don’t bully anyone back. That’s just stupid. 04:24-42 *Anyways 04:24-48 I wouldn't tell anyone if i were bullied. Unless it got too much. 04:24-57 If I bully back, they never do it to me again. 04:25-31 Do you never feel bad about your actions? 04:25-38 Once, I bullied this girl because she was being really mean to me and soreadung lies and makinh kids hurt me. So I gave her a piece ofy mind and started to act really mean and said weird stuff and she cried. 04:25-47 Eventually she just stopped and asked to be friends later 04:25-53 So I said yes 04:25-59 That’s...sick. 04:26-01 and.. 04:26-19 what happened after that? 04:26-26 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 04:26-31 Nope. If someone bullies me, i have no shame to get revenge. I dont care what anyone says about it. Too bad.. because when I get hurt, nobody could helpe butyself. 04:26-35 *but myself 04:26-46 I wouldn't say bullying others in return for bullying you is the best option. 04:26-51 I've been hurt too much by letting others bully me. 04:26-59 Sigh...okay... 04:27-08 I take Popstar's side here, TBH. 04:27-09 We became fruends after, Dj 04:27-10 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 04:27-21 If someone's screwing with you, they should be prepared for you to screw with them back. 04:27-29 I don't bully and bullies don't bug me. 04:27-31 ~ Sussettey1 has left the chat ~ 04:27-44 You don't know what they may be going through. They may just be upset. You can try talking it out to see if there is something wrong. If it is severe bullying then you should get an adult involved. 04:27-57 It doesnt matter. They dont know what im going through 04:28-14 I just avoid associating with bullies in the first place 04:28-18 It sounds like Popstar only acted in her own defense, and then forgave the person when they stopped and they made up. 04:28-18 What if I would have hurt my ownself? What would they have done? 04:28-19 I'm just saying don't be the bad person they are. 04:28-29 Would they have paid my funeral home? 04:28-37 Bullying someone else in return for being bullied doesn't make you a better person. 04:28-44 Rip sussettey 04:28-53 No! They'd just live with regret. I would make them hurt inside for bullying me. 04:28-54 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 04:28-58 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 04:29-06 You guys are trying to equate what Popstar is doing to what the bully was doing in the first place, but there's a difference between lashing out at someone who's screwed with you, and screwing with someone when they have done nothing wrong in the first place. 04:29-06 Then they would be forced to never ever do it again. 04:29-15 Actions should be viewed within context. 04:29-43 All I wver did was defend myself. They hurt me really badly whrn they bulliede. 04:29-47 !tell Sussettey1 that hi 04:29-47 Okay! I will tell Sussettey1 that. 04:29-54 And I was going through stress too. 04:30-01 Yeah I think it's fair enough you did what you did, Popstar. 04:30-03 They only cared about themselves when they were bullying. 04:30-25 Sad. Lookd like S1 got angry again. 04:30-27 I get self defense. But just randomly physically or emotionally hurting someone in return for bullying isn't a good thing. 04:30-32 She always leaves when she's in rage. 04:31-02 At least if she's mad, she isn't staying to take it out on us. Maybe she'll come back when she's calmed down. 04:31-04 I know, Mario. I know it isnt good.....but I gotta do what I gotta do....I guess you're right, but still. Its better then telling the teacher. 04:31-09 Yeah 04:31-56 (How to change the subject:) LET'S TALK ABOUT POLITICS (jkjkjk) 04:32-10 Jk 04:32-58 Its banned here. XD 04:33-01 !log 04:33-01 Logging... 04:33-05 Successfully updated chat logs. 04:33-13 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:33-20 I SAID JK 04:33-21 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:33-24 FOUR TIMES 04:33-42 ~ Lehcar708 has been kicked by Lehcar708 ~ 04:33-52 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 04:34-05 !log 04:34-05 Logging... 04:34-07 Successfully updated chat logs. 04:35-21 How did we even get from Marvel movies to bullying 04:35-47 idk 04:35-57 !eval bot.quit(); 04:35-57 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 04:36-06 WHY?! 04:36-08 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 04:36-11 !log 04:36-12 Logging... 04:36-14 o/ 04:36-18 !hi 04:36-18 Hello there, Popstar792! 04:36-25 Dang it. 04:36-32 !eval bot.quit(); 04:36-33 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 04:36-37 OMG WAIT ISN'T POOCHIEPUP GONE FROM THE KINGDOM 04:36-57 Poochie pup sent me a friend request 04:37-02 i miss her ;-; 04:37-04 SOMEBODY ANSWER IS POOCHIEPUP IN THE KINGDOM 04:37-09 No 04:37-12 idk 04:37-32 Then idk what just happened cuz I got a friend request from her just now 04:37-35 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 04:37-37 !log 04:37-37 Logging... 04:37-39 LIKE TODAY 04:37-42 Successfully updated chat logs. 04:37-51 There we go. 04:37-55 Is this a hacker?!?!?!? 04:38-07 Idk if I should accept 04:38-22 0_) 04:38-24 Helllllllppppppp 04:38-35 KEEP IT THERE UNTIL POOCHE POSTS 04:38-52 Probably the fake poochiepup 04:38-57 Poochiepup sent me a friend request TODAY even tho she isn't in the kingdom 04:39-02 Guys, Poochiepup2 is an impersonator. Don't believe them 04:39-10 And no it is the real Poochiepup 04:39-10 I got a request frfom PoochiePup 04:39-24 Not Poochiepup2 04:39-28 Hopefully Poochiepup isnt hacked. 04:39-30 But she said she was leaving the kingdom 04:39-47 It's Poochiepup, not poochiepup2. Should I accept? 04:39-52 mAYBE 04:39-54 WAIT 04:40-00 JUST WAIT FOR hher comment 04:40-06 What if it's a hacker tho 04:40-14 The hacker could comment 04:40-17 w a i t 04:40-33 d o e s i t s e e m l i k e h e r ? 04:40-46 Besides, she might have just remembered me. She might not be back in the kingdom 04:41-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:42-04 When did she friend u? 04:42-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:42-52 Welp I just checked my profile yesterday and that request was not there 04:43-08 Mario, can you plrase add a setting where we the bot can tell us what commands we can do? 04:43-10 0-0 04:43-27 She was either on PBS Kids today or somebody hacked her 04:43-58 So idk... 04:44-14 Did u accept acceled? 04:44-24 I can see if I can make a page where the bot's available commands can be found. 04:44-34 But, I can also do this. 04:46-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:46-31 K 04:46-34 Ya? 04:47-44 !joined 04:48-05 !joined Rappy 4187 04:48-05 September 11, 2008 at 22:25:49Z (UTC) 04:48-12 !joined 04:48-32 !joined Elks447 04:48-33 February 14, 2017 at 00:34:44Z (UTC) 04:48-37 ^ 04:48-59 What does !logs do? 04:49-01 I joined wikia on valentines day last year 04:49-19 !logs 04:49-19 You can view all the chat logs here. You can view today's logs here. 04:49-22 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:49-25 Thanks. 04:49-25 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:49-46 And they're very helpful to catch socks 04:49-48 !eval bot.quit(); 04:49-48 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 04:49-56 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 04:50-00 !joined 04:50-05 Or trolls or inappropriate discussions 04:50-18 !joined Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 04:50-30 It lefy 04:50-41 !ping 04:50-43 Pong! 04:50-44 I'm guessing !cleartell clears somebody's message someone sent them 04:50-46 Oh 04:50-47 !joined Mario%26LuigiBowser%27sInsideStory 04:51-02 !joined 04:51-05 oof 04:51-11 rip 04:51-15 !joined AcceledAcceled 04:51-15 November 05, 2017 at 20:52:54Z (UTC) 04:51-21 It's throwing errors ahh 04:51-53 !joined Lehcar708 04:51-53 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 04:52-07 Rlly BrickleBot -_- 04:52-15 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:52-24 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:52-25 !joined Lehcar708 04:52-32 :-( 04:52-50 I gtg 04:52-52 Bye 04:53-25 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 04:53-27 !joined 04:53-27 February 18, 2016 at 06:31:46Z (UTC) 04:53-30 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 04:53-31 Finally. 04:53-50 That's my registration date btw. 04:54-00 <> 05:05-16 ooff 05:05-57 <> 05:07-55 gtg 05:07-58 :/ 05:08-09 Bye :[ 05:08-21 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 05:14-08 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 05:14-32 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 05:16-07 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 05:16-23 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 05:19-55 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has left the chat ~ 05:29-52 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 05:29-53 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 05:32-03 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 05:34-27 <> 05:36-06 <> 05:46-13 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:47-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:48-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:48-49 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 06:00-04 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 06:02-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 06:03-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 06:05-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 06:06-40 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 06:12-33 <> 06:14-10 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 06:14-13 <> 07:25-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 07:25-47 <> 17:12-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:21-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:22-44 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:30-12 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:30-17 Hello o/ 17:30-28 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 17:30-29 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:30-32 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 17:30-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:30-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:33-14 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:33-40 Wonder if there is anything new with the bot ommands 17:33-43 !commands 17:33-47 nope 17:33-51 !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 17:33-51 I don't know, ask PurpleTheUnicorn. 17:33-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:34-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 17:35-03 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:35-22 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:35-32 !seen Popstar792 17:35-32 Popstar792 is already in the chat. 17:35-44 True 17:36-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:37-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:37-43 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:38-43 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:41-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:43-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:46-07 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:47-04 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:49-54 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 17:49-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:52-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:55-25 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:57-14 Hello? 17:57-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:59-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:59-58 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:03-48 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:05-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:05-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:06-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:07-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:07-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:09-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:10-10 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:10-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:11-42 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:12-19 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:13-52 <> 18:14-03 !log 18:14-08 Logging... 18:14-20 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:14-21 Successfully updated chat logs. 18:14-26 Hello 18:14-30 Hi 18:15-01 Sorry about that, I was on another wiki 18:15-07 That’s ok 18:16-55 I see the bots icon changed 18:17-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:17-36 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:18-06 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:20-49 !seen seen 18:21-04 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:21-05 !seen seen 18:21-08 I have not seen seen 18:21-15 !seen a sen 18:21-19 I have not seen a sen 18:21-20 !seen a seen 18:21-22 I have not seen a seen 18:23-50 !seen an a 18:23-54 I have not seen an a 18:23-58 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:24-18 !seen seen seen seen seen seen seen seen seen 18:24-21 I have not seen seen seen seen seen seen seen seen seen 18:24-25 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:25-16 <> 18:26-48 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:26-49 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:26-54 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:30-04 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:31-00 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:31-11 To 18:31-15 *you 18:31-19 Tou here? 18:31-21 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:31-24 *You 18:31-27 You here? 18:33-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:33-16 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:34-40 <> 18:51-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:52-44 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:53-31 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 18:53-52 !seen a pizza before 18:53-53 I have not seen a pizza before 18:55-47 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:56-42 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:57-53 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:00-48 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:01-20 <> 19:20-35 <> 19:21-22 !tell PurpleTheUnicorn that she wanted to say welcome 19:21-23 Okay! I will tell PurpleTheUnicorn that. 19:21-34 XD 19:29-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:30-58 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:31-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:33-51 <> 19:42-15 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 19:42-24 today is my birthdayyyyy 19:43-10 hb? 19:43-16 happy bday 19:43-19 ? 19:43-33 we are having my party and I gtg shower first so I'm not gonna be on until later 19:43-41 ko 19:43-54 gonna probably be back at 9 19:44-24 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 19:53-00 <> 20:04-15 <> 20:05-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:08-50 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:10-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:11-02 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:17-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:18-50 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:21-02 :/ 20:22-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-22 <> 20:30-21 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 20:32-59 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:33-00 Ah, PurpleTheUnicorn! AcceledAcceled wanted me to tell you: she wanted to say welcome 20:33-19 Hello 20:33-52 O/ 20:33-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:36-24 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:37-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-32 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-39 Ah, SirGawain8! Lehcar708 wanted me to tell you: Julie says hi 20:38-40 Hi! 20:38-45 Hello 20:39-26 Hey, the bot can do that now? 20:39-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:39-57 Yup 20:40-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:40-20 !tell Blureen that hello 20:40-23 Okay! I will tell Blureen that. 20:40-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:41-35 !tell AcceledAcceled Hello. I just wanted to say hi lol. 20:41-38 Usage: !tell USERNAME that MESSAGE 20:41-44 Wot 20:41-55 Welp it glitched 20:42-00 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 20:42-02 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 20:42-03 No 20:42-07 that is an example 20:42-08 <> 20:43-01 You must use “that” before you say the mesaage 20:43-02 It doesn't like me it will not work when I try to send messages .-. 20:43-06 Oh XD 20:43-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:43-26 !tell Popstar792 that test 20:43-27 Popstar792 is already in the chat. 20:43-36 It’s for offline 20:43-40 >.< 20:43-40 people 20:43-41 Ok 20:43-54 Use an unsername that is not on here 20:43-57 <> 21:03-05 K: Ok, time to move my house from Grand Glade, to Bug Garden, what could possibly go wrong? 21:03-13 *taruntula falls on K* 21:03-20 *Suddenly K's house goes rolling down a hill to where we are* 21:03-20 Dat 21:03-26 RUN., 21:03-30 Me: Guys what's that thing rolling towards us 21:03-34 O_O OMG RUN 21:03-38 /me runs and screams 21:03-41 *A taruntula falls on Gawains face* 21:03-54 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:04-02 Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAHHAHAHAA 21:04-09 /me throws it off me 21:04-14 WHAT COULD GO POSSIBLY WRONG 21:04-19 *the Taruntula lands on me* 21:04-21 AHHHHHHH 21:04-26 *throws it in Gawains shirt* 21:04-34 NOPE 21:04-37 WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG 21:04-38 /me throws it back to you 21:04-44 *K's house rolls by us 21:04-46 *9999999999 Wasp sting me* 21:04-48 AHHHHHHHHHHHHH 21:04-57 *K's house starts destroying buildings* 21:04-59 OMG GUYS 21:05-00 RUN 21:05-06 WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG 21:05-07 *Everyone is running and screaming* 21:05-11 *the house lands on me* 21:05-12 Me: STOP SAYING THAT 21:05-18 Me: HELP M- 21:05-22 AHHHHHHHHH 21:05-25 IT LANDED ON MEH 21:05-30 *The houses rolls over us 21:05-39 YEEEOW 21:05-41 MEEEEOOWW 21:05-41 *But we live because somehow its 0 pounds* 21:05-50 Me: How was that 0 pounds 21:05-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:06-02 How could this possibly 21:06-19 How could this possibly go wrong 21:06-33 *the House is 9999999999999999999 pounds* 21:06-37 OOF 21:06-37 OW 21:06-38 *Mount Snow explodes* 21:06-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:06-46 Ok that's a bit violent Purple 21:06-49 Just make it 0 pounds 21:06-49 Oh 21:06-53 sorrs 21:06-56 Its fine 21:07-08 WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG 21:07-26 *a big taruntula jumps on me and Gawain and Acceled* 21:07-32 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 21:07-46 aaaaaaaaa 21:07-52 News: BREAKING NEWS, IF YOU SAY "What could possibly go wrong", something bad will happen. Wait, If I just said it, then...*Suddenly spiders start spawning everywhere* 21:07-57 Me: AHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAAA 21:08-02 /me throws it 21:08-06 NEWS 21:08-10 YOU JUST SAID IT 21:08-18 *Taruntuas are everywhere* 21:08-40 *Taruntulas are everywhere covering everything and it rains taruntulas* 21:08-42 News: OH BY THE WAY GUYS THE CC ARMY IS COMING TO MIND CONTROL YOU SO JUST TRY TO HIDE OR SOMETHING OK BYE 21:08-55 Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 21:08-59 What could possibly go wrong 21:09-07 *taruntulas turn into black widows* 21:09-09 *The CC army comes* 21:09-09 RUN!!!! 21:09-14 BLACK WIDOWS 21:09-15 Me: OK BYE EVERYONE 21:09-20 /me gets in a rocket* 21:09-24 /me launches it* 21:09-28 Me: BYE 21:09-37 Tp Gawain me 21:09-41 Me: NO 21:09-45 tp me rocket 21:09-49 What could possibly go wrong 21:10-01 *Everything is covered in black widows, including us* 21:10-02 *Suddenly the CC army starts mind controling everybody* 21:10-07 tp Gawain me 21:10-09 AHHHHHH 21:10-11 BLACK WIDOWS 21:10-14 tp me rocket 21:10-20 tp Acceled and Purple me 21:10-27 Black widows are on me 21:10-29 and you 21:10-30 /me throws the black widows into space* 21:10-32 and Acceled 21:10-32 There 21:10-35 They are gone 21:10-43 No more black widows 21:10-50 *deep breath* what could possibly go wrong 21:10-56 /me makes all the black widows disappear* 21:10-57 *we land near the sun* 21:11-01 NO 21:11-03 JUST NO 21:11-03 Me: OK 21:11-06 NOT THE SUN 21:11-10 tp us and rocket mars 21:11-11 THERE 21:11-15 What could possibly go wrong? 21:11-17 WE ARE SAFE 21:11-23 *Suddenly mars explodes* 21:11-24 OK 21:11-26 *our spacesuits are off* 21:11-31 THEY DISSAPPEARED 21:11-34 *but we live* 21:11-36 WE NEED TO BREATHE 21:11-47 Just pretend there is air in the rp 21:12-04 /me makes a random mars village or whatever* 21:12-10 Tp everybody in KK here 21:12-21 What could possibly go wrong? 21:12-23 OK GUYS 21:12-27 *the mars village explodes* 21:12-28 WE LIVE HERE NOW 21:12-30 Ok 21:12-31 Me: OH 21:12-35 Ok 21:12-38 OK LETS BUILD A NEW ONE 21:12-50 Tp me Wood Store 21:12-51 ALSO PLEASE STOP SAYING "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRON-oops 21:12-55 CLOSE TP 21:13-06 GO WRONG 21:13-09 NO 21:13-09 Tp me Craft- it-booth 21:13-15 tp everyone KK 21:13-19 What could possibly go wrong 21:13-22 The CC army and spiders are gone now 21:13-27 *everything we build explodes* 21:13-34 /me fixes everything in KK 21:13-40 Me: Ok guys we live in KK again 21:13-46 what 21:13-50 NOW STOP SAYING THE THING THAT MAKES STUFF HAPPEN 21:13-51 could 21:13-55 NO 21:14-01 /me covers purple's mouth* 21:14-10 What Could Possibly go WWWWWWW 21:14-13 WW 21:14-14 WRR 21:14-17 WRRO 21:14-20 WRONNNN 21:14-22 WRONG 21:14-29 WHAT COULD POSIBBLY GO WRONG 21:14-31 *The waterfall explodes* 21:17-09 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-09 bye 21:17-12 I gtg eat 21:17-12 <> 21:17-16 rip 21:17-16 NOOOOO 21:17-19 DONT LEEAVE 21:17-29 PLEASE 21:17-31 DONT GO 21:17-31 If iskipped lunch i have to eat 21:17-39 NOOOOOOOOI 21:17-46 *NOOOOOOOOO 21:17-53 PLEASE DONT GO 21:18-01 /me hugs Acceled infinity tight 21:18-04 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:19-16 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-34 !tell SirGawain8 that Please come back 21:19-36 Okay! I will tell SirGawain8 that. 21:19-41 YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 21:19-47 THANKY BRICKLEBOTBO 21:19-51 !hug 21:19-53 !command 21:19-55 !commands 21:19-58 Dang it 21:20-01 !hi 21:20-01 Hello there, PurpleTheUnicorn! 21:20-25 !hi please go away, Purple, and never come back 21:20-25 Hello there, please go away, Purple, and never come back! 21:20-51 !hi now please go away, Purple, and never come back! 21:20-51 Hello there, now please go away, Purple, and never come back!! 21:21-07 Hm? 21:21-25 !hi now please go away, Purple, and never come back 21:21-26 Hello there, now please go away, Purple, and never come back! 21:21-41 That wasn’t nice 21:22-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-25 Hello I wanna was a good day I wanna was was a good day for y’all to come over here and I have a fun day at the night guard and I have a question about the wiki wiki page is a wiki wiki page is it a wiki wiki page is a wiki wiki page for the wiki wiki page is a wiki wiki page is it a wiki wiki page 21:23-27 /me kick the bot 21:23-52 why are you spamming preset words? 21:23-56 Fun 21:24-06 I do actually like preset words 21:24-11 you just keep tapping 21:24-16 and tapping 21:24-18 and tapping 21:26-32 Hello I wanna was a good day I wanna was was a good day I wanna was was a good day for ya to be a good day ya ya know ya ya boy ya ya know ya ya yo mouth ya ya yo yo mouth is a good day ya ya yo yo ya ya know ya ya boy lol XD was a great night and a good night to y’all I love y’all so I gotta is a time of night for me and Violet to go on live and I see y’all in a good night bye hello hi hello bye hugs and hugs hugs back to you soon bye hello hello hi I hope y’all are having fun with y’all I wanna is a time of year I have to go get out and do some pizza for you sure y’all want me hugs back hugs and love hugs and hugs hugs back to y’all soon bye hugs and hugs hugs back to y’all soon hugs and hugs hugs back to you hugs hugs and hugs hugs back hugs hugs and hugs hugs back hugs hugs and 21:26-43 PRESET WORDS -_- 21:28-13 I have a question about the color of the color and the color of my life was a good thing I did it and it looks good and it was a fun night and I was was going on the back of a chair and I saw a lot of stuff on the wall and I wanna was was a 21:28-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:30-20 Hello I am on the fairly low end I have to do a little thing and I wanna is a way you could have some pizza for later on this day or so you could go with us to the pizza place and if I wanna see ya next year I will have to go get out of it bye hugs hugs back to you bye bye love hugs and hug and hello hugs everyone bye hello bye hello I hope you’re feeling well again hope I didn’t have any of your birthday weekend you can do a lot on this and then you have something for you guys I think we can get it done on my purpose for a wiki wiki page is a wiki page for a little while I think it’s the fairly odd parents and a good cat purrs I think we should talk more to the pool in and say something different from each one day of my heart to see what if he has left it on 21:30-43 i might brb 21:30-50 Awwwwwwww 21:31-11 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:31-57 R the wiki wiki page is a ewiki is the main page of wiki wiki page is a wiki wiki page is it a wiki wiki page is a wiki wiki Wikipedia is the main Wikipedia wiki Wikipedia Wikipedia Developer Wikipedia page is a wiki wiki page is page for the wiki page wiki Wikipedia is Wikipedia Developer 21:32-16 Ssios 21:34-51 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:36-52 <> 21:38-24 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 21:38-41 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 21:45-02 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 21:50-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-26 <> 21:50-40 ~ Mendes2 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-44 o/ 21:51-09 hmm 21:51-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:51-54 Hello 21:52-31 O/ 21:52-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:54-10 Hello? 21:54-14 Hellooo 21:54-16 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:54-31 a 21:54-32 A 21:54-32 A 21:54-32 A 21:54-33 A 21:54-33 A 21:54-33 A 21:54-33 A 21:54-35 A 21:54-35 A 21:54-35 A 21:54-35 AA 21:54-35 A 21:54-35 A 21:54-36 AA 21:54-36 A 21:54-36 AA 21:54-36 A 21:54-36 A 21:54-37 Hello 21:54-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:55-24 Dj 21:55-29 ? 21:55-29 AAAAAAAAAAAA 21:55-31 Heeellllllo? 21:55-41 MAKING a design squad drawing 21:55-49 MAAAAAKIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG 21:55-53 A 21:56-07 Acceled want some abc gum 21:56-11 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:56-17 No 21:56-22 i give you 5 gum 21:56-48 *puts abc gum in her mouth 21:56-49 * 21:56-51 ^_^ 21:56-55 how does it taste? 21:57-00 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:57-02 /me spits the gum out 21:57-12 -_- 21:57-14 *chews on her abc gum 21:57-17 EW 21:57-23 wth 21:57-26 Want some? 21:57-28 No 21:57-35 /me runs 21:57-38 *puts some in her mouth* 21:57-54 *it flies off* 21:58-00 /me keeps running 21:58-02 *chews on it* 21:58-04 COME ON 21:58-09 /me goes at sonic speed 21:58-09 TASTE IT 21:58-18 /me runs in the 90s 21:58-21 *makes it to where Acceled can’t move* 21:58-27 /me runs up 21:58-36 Tp me infinity 21:58-37 NOW 21:58-39 *makes Acceled freeze 21:58-42 I AM IN AN ENDLESS LOOP 21:58-48 tp Acceled me 21:58-52 *makes her frozen* 21:58-59 *puts abc gum in her mouth* 21:59-00 OF ME TELEPORTING TO A BUNCH OF DESTONATIONS 21:59-07 tp me endless loop 21:59-12 protect loo 21:59-13 Tp Acceled me 21:59-14 *loop 21:59-17 NOPE 21:59-20 IM STILL HER 21:59-22 HER 21:59-23 ~ Mendes2 has left the chat ~ 21:59-24 HERE 21:59-24 tp Acceled my mouth 21:59-32 I PEw 21:59-34 ew 21:59-34 *gum goes in her mouth* 21:59-43 /me runs in the 90s 21:59-53 /me hugs Acceled 22:00-02 *is still running* 22:00-13 *is still hugging Acceled* 22:00-16 tp me endless loop no stop owner only 22:00-28 *purple bounces of the shield* 22:00-30 Tp me Acceled 22:00-34 YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 22:00-42 *still bounces off* 22:00-48 *gets past sheild* 22:00-54 *me goes 22:01-04 /me hugs Acceled 22:01-15 /me goes to lazer room with no off switchh and its impossible to get in 22:01-25 *is lazer poof* 22:01-27 *switch 22:01-30 tp me 22:01-32 any 22:01-34 random 22:01-38 random 22:01-38 random 22:01-43 *acceled tps to me* 22:01-45 IM RANDOM 22:01-48 YAAYAYAYAYAY 22:01-58 /me hugs Acceled for all eternity 22:02-00 tp me random place 22:02-01 tp me random place 22:02-01 tp me random place 22:02-02 tp me random place 22:02-03 tp me random placetp me random place 22:02-04 tp me random place 22:02-05 tp me random place 22:02-06 tp me random place 22:02-06 tp me random place 22:02-07 tp me random place 22:02-08 tp me random place 22:02-09 tp me random place 22:02-11 tp me random placetp me random place 22:02-11 tp me random place 22:02-12 tp me random place 22:02-13 tp me random place 22:02-14 tp me random place 22:02-14 *she tps to my mouth 22:02-15 tp me random place 22:02-16 tp me random place 22:02-17 tp me random place 22:02-17 tp me random place 22:02-18 tp me random place 22:02-19 tp me random place 22:02-22 TP ME ACCELED 22:02-22 tp me random place 22:02-23 tp me random place 22:02-24 tp me random place 22:02-25 tp me random place 22:02-26 tp me random place 22:02-26 tp me random place 22:02-27 tp me random place 22:02-27 tp me random place 22:02-28 tp me random place 22:02-28 tp me random place 22:02-29 JUST LET ME HUG YOU 22:02-29 tp me random place 22:02-30 tp me random place 22:02-31 tp me random place 22:02-32 tp me random placetp me random placev 22:02-33 tp me random place 22:02-34 tp me random place 22:02-34 /me hugs Acceled 22:02-34 tp me random place 22:02-35 tp me random place 22:02-36 tp me random place 22:02-36 tp me random place 22:02-37 v 22:02-38 tp me random place 22:02-39 tp me random place 22:02-39 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:02-40 tp me random place 22:02-41 √ 22:02-42 √ 22:02-42 √ 22:02-43 √ 22:02-46 tp me random placetp me random place 22:02-47 tp me random place 22:02-48 tp me random place 22:02-49 tp me random place 22:03-20 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-30 Can i draw still :? 22:03-37 HUGGIES 22:03-47 /me hugs Acceled 22:03-49 Those are diapers -_- 22:04-30 GIVE MEH A HUG 22:04-34 /me hugs Acceled 22:04-40 Ill hug you for all eternity 22:05-01 ^_^ 22:05-12 /me hugs Acceled for all eternity ^_^ 22:05-58 :/ 22:06-18 (happy) 22:06-36 c h e e z e 22:07-15 /me hugs Acceled for all eternity ^_^ :) 22:08-00 :? 22:08-05 tp me random place 22:08-05 tp me random place 22:08-06 tp me random placetp me random place 22:08-08 tp me random place 22:08-09 tp me random place 22:08-12 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:08-18 <> 22:09-15 /me hugs Acceled for all eternity ^ ͜ ^ 22:09-25 /me hugs Acceled for all eternity ^_^ 22:09-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:10-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:11-50 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:13-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:13-11 Hello o/ 22:13-16 hi. 22:13-42 hi. 22:13-42 hi. 22:13-44 hi. 22:13-45 hi 22:13-50 the ? Virus 22:13-52 ? 22:13-52 ? 22:13-53 ? 22:13-54 ? 22:13-55 ? 22:14-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:14-19 ? 22:14-21 Hi 22:14-22 ? 22:14-23 ? 22:14-25 ? 22:14-25 ? 22:14-26 ? 22:14-27 ? 22:14-29 ? 22:14-29 ? 22:14-30 ? 22:14-31 ? 22:14-32 ? 22:14-33 ? 22:14-34 ? 22:14-44 PBAP 22:15-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-11 pls dont 22:17-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:17-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:17-55 Wat 22:17-57 PPAP 22:18-10 I GOT A PEN 22:18-15 I GOT A APPLE 22:18-17 UHHH 22:18-21 APPLE PEN 22:18-26 I GO A PEN 22:18-32 I GOT PINEAPPLE 22:18-33 -_- 22:18-34 UHHH 22:18-42 PINEAPPLE PEN 22:18-44 APPLE PEN 22:18-49 PINE APPLE PEN 22:18-50 UHHH 22:19-19 PINE PINEAPPLE APPLE PEN 22:19-36 That meme isnt even a thing anymore 22:19-49 WILLY WONKA 22:19-54 PEPPA PIG 22:20-39 AcCeLeD pC 22:20-49 Dont sayy Peppa Pig 4 more times or i will literally punch the screen and hide all my bacon 22:20-54 No 22:21-10 Peppa Pig Peppa Pig Peppa Peppa Pig 22:21-20 THER 22:21-21 THERE 22:21-37 THERE WAS A BIG WHITE SPLASH 22:21-42 of pixels 22:21-47 and a loud noise 22:21-52 Acceled pc 22:22-01 -_- 22:22-05 Vm 22:22-09 *nvm 22:22-59 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:24-01 brb 22:24-05 Ok 22:25-16 <> 22:27-26 bak 22:29-22 K 22:30-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:34-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:37-12 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:40-51 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:42-58 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:59-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-39 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-20 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-20 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:03-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:03-35 :/ 23:04-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:15-05 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 23:28-28 the bot left? 23:54-16 Wherre has BeBe been! 23:54-20 I missed her! 23:54-27 WHAT 23:54-32 THE BOT LEFT!?! 23:54-36 Yep 23:54-43 LET ME SEE IF SOMEBODY SHUT DOWN THE BOT